Sono Domei no Ijona Shinshino
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: DISCONTINUED? (Title Translation: LXG) Chapter One (New Content): A lesson in sonar vision, ability to see demons' true forms.
1. Japan in 2003: The Mysterious Strangers

Author's Note: Since my LXG story is lacking a carry on from other writers in the Killermovies.com forums, I decided to post it here!  
  
I've had an idea for a different version of LXG for a long time. Instead of characters from classical literature, I chose familiar faces from animes/mangas I knew. I only picked ones that I was familiar with, so that I wouldn't mess up with the material. I may have good notes for this fic, but I have no idea how this story should start out and don't have a plot quite yet. So, I thought I'd post this and have you fellow fic writers help me with it! I hope to see some of my pals here soon. Come on Lavie, x- women, airangel, tigertears, and whoever else! here is the list of LXG members that I chose:  
  
Prologue  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Category: Anime Crossovers  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy  
  
Synopsis: ? *the plot is spontaneous and is up to you writers to give me suggestions and when I think of my own.*  
  
Spoiler: This story takes place after the Kid Buu Saga in Dragonball Z and ignore the part where Goku was training Uub.  
  
Completeness: Prologue with more chapters on the way  
  
Disclaimer: Of all the anime characters that I'll soon introduce into the story later on, do not belong to me but to the wonderful people who created them. The Airax and Lupin are of my original creations, so no one can use them without my permission! Jonathan and James are original characters, from which I went with a suggestion from one of my ff.net reviewers.  
  
The League of Extraodinary Gentlemen  
  
~Prologue: The Mysterious Strangers~  
  
Location: Japan; Time: Present Day (2003)  
  
A tall man, that looked to be in his mid 30's and with spikey ashen colored hair, shifted slowly into a fighting stance. His gaze was focused on his son standing opposite from him in a wide open field edged with a forest and a single capsule hut that was their house. After Goten followed suit of his father's stance, Goku nodded and asked, "Ready?"  
  
The seventeen year old nodded his consent, just as a gentle breeze began to blow across the field. "Alright, here I come!" yelled Goku in response. Suddenly, the man's image began to waver, as if he were an image on a television screen going out of focus. Goten heightened his senses and tried his best to focus on his father's energy signature.  
  
While his son was trying to sense him, Goku had appeared behind the boy. He decided not to attack just yet, wanted to see what the boy was ready to do next. Suddenly, Goten whipped around to face his father and yelled, "Ah ha! Found you!" Quickly raising his hands up and together out from his chest and a light blue sphere of energy began to form and grow bigger. Just when Goten was about to release the deadly energy blast he held, Goku immediately did a back flip right over his head to land behind him.  
  
Before the boy even had a chance to do something about it, his father crouched down with a leg out and brought Goten's feet from under him. With his mind distracted by the unexpected move, Goten accidentally released the blue sphere. Just when you thought he was going to fall to the ground, the demi-saiyan used his ability hover to prevent hitting the grass. Shifting tactics before he decided to land, Goten rammed his left elbow to try to slam it into Goku's stomach. Which, to his surprise, made contact.  
  
Goten's raven hued eyes flickered to gaze over his shoulder and saw that he had sent his father crashing to the ground. Shifting his angle in mid-air and raising his fist, brought it down towards the body. But, the only thing that his hand accomplished was phasing through one of his father's illusions. Goku had learned that technique many years ago from Master Roshi, of when he was just a young lad. As Goten stared at the fading image, someone from behind suddenly hit him hard across the back. (A/N: I've never seen Goku use this technique in Dragonball Z, so I thought it would be nice to hear of it again.)  
  
The blow sent Goten to the ground. Lying on his stomach, he quickly raised himself to a push-up like position, tucked his legs under him, and then kicked off the ground. Flipping himself upright and back on his feet, Goten launched into a double team kick towards his father standing nearby.  
  
Goku took to the air as his son whizzed by him, right underneath his booted feet. Within a matter of a few split seconds, he flew over and appeared behind Goten's flying form. Since the boy's back was in the open of no protection, Goku delivered a swift kick to the place just between the shoulders. All of a sudden, he saw his foot phase right through Goten's back! Goku smiled as he came to a landing on the soft grass and thought to himself, 'Smart boy!'  
  
Shortly after Goku had just landed, his sense heightened to reveal a big energy signature coming in from his right. With the sudden scent of soil filling his nostrils, he raised a muscular arm up to block Goten's blow. Sure enough, the man soon felt the impact of heavily dirty boots smashing against his arm.  
  
As the two saiyans were frozen in that position, Goku said, "For a second there, I was worried that your back and feet were becoming your weak points." With that line said and done, the two warriors resumed their warm- up battle. Son and Father spent the rest of the morning and afternoon tearing up and down the whole field. They used physical attacks when they were grounded and energy blasts when airbourne. Some of the trees soon became bare of all its leaves from too many shifts in the wind that held such force. The lush, grassy field soon became filled with dug up, dirt scars. Sadly, to nature's dismay, the saiyans took no notice of this and continued their rough housing.  
  
Also, gone unnoticed by Goku and Goten, was that the fact there was a helicopter up in the sky less than a mile away from their location. The mysterious helicopter was of a metallic shade of silver with no signs of this contraption coming from Capsule Corp. Sitting inside were two passengers dressed in expensive suits and two pilots up front flying the chopper towards the fields of Japan. One of the men that was dressed in a deep blue suit and had hair as black as night, had his deep blue eyes searching the landscape outside his window.  
  
The man sighed heavily and leaned the side of his face onto his fist, he was extremely bored and tired of sitting in one place for so many odd hours that he didn't even want to keep count of. The blue eyes gazed over tree tops and could see a break in them not far ahead. Suddenly, flashes of blue and yellow light came flaring up from the tree tops. For a while there, the man arched an eyebrow in mild surprise, but soon remembered what those flashing lights could be. "It looks to be like we are getting closer to meeting this great and legendary super saiyan that is known as Goku, my friend." The man spoke to his assistant without looking at the crimson haired man in a black suit next to him. His ward said nothing for they were coming into view of the saiyan's field. (A/N: Not sure if these men should have accents, for I am not sure of where this story is going to take place most of the time over the course of the league's adventures.)  
  
Down on the ground in the field below, the two battling warriors had paused for a temporary break in their warm up. Both were sweating heavily and their bodies covered in dirt, cuts, and minor bruises. Out of nowhere, Goten could sense something coming their way and pricked his ears up to listen for any noises to hint to him at what it was. Closing his eyes to focus, the demi-saiyan could hear a faint sound of revolving propellers in the not so far distance towards the forest. Concentrating harder and digging deeper into his saiyan senses, he could now get a flash of an image of a silver helicopter flying over the tree tops. Scrunching his eye lids down tighter, Goten got an image of a four men in suits on board.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Goten heard his father yell and point skywards. Snapping his eyes open to look up, Goten announced, "A helicopter with four men in suits are on board." Pausing for a moment and trying to remember the images he received, "I can't seem to pick up what kind of energy they have. Good or bad."  
  
Goku observed the model of the plane, there were no gun barrels loaded onto the wings or head of the chopper. So, he flew over towards the unidentified aircraft since seeing the lack of weapons. Feeling a couple of shifts in the air behind him, Goku knew that both of his sons were right behind him. The trio flew up right to the windows and hovered there until the chopper came to a landing upon the ground not far from their house. As Goku looked into the windows, sure enough, there were four men inside like Goten had said.  
  
Goku ascended down to the ground near the side doors of the chopper. Meanwhile, his sons followed suit and guarded the other doors, passenger and controls. The side panels slide open and two strange men in suits climbed out. For some reason, their energy signatures were unreadable. So, the saiyans couldn't tell if these new arrivals were good or evil.  
  
The one in the cerulean suit and carrying a suitcase spoke first, "I'm assuming that this is the Son residence. We need to talk to Son Goku of this prefecture, it's of the utmost importance."  
  
"I'm Goku," said the latter stepping forward. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Personally, he thought this could be about the bills or politics.  
  
"We have a preposition to offer you, but let's not discuss this out here," the raven haired man spoke again. He looked about the place over his dark shades suspiciously for a few seconds before bringing his gaze over to the house of the saiyans. "May we come in?" The man jerked his head towards the direction of said place.  
  
"Sure," replied Goku as he lead the gathering over and into the tiny house. He sat them down in the kitchen, but decided not to offer them lunch until he knew full on what this was all about. "Speak." The saiyan had said that a little harsh without meaning to. His attitude always had an edge after he didn't eat directly after training all day. 'Gosh, I start to sound like Vegeta when I'm hungry!' Goku laughed to himself.  
  
"I would prefer to talk to you alone on this matter, saiyan, but it looks as though your sons are not willing to leave your side. So, I'll start this by saying my name is Jonathan Vale. My assistant here is James Ryan. We are here to offer you the opportunity of a life time. And no, we are not solicitors trying to sell you something. Son Goku, it has been your history to save the world over and over, so we are wondering if you would like to save this earth once more."  
  
"I get that, but."  
  
"What do you want our father to do?" interrupted Gohan, who was sitting to his father's left. "Mr. Vale, you keep saying that you want my dad to do something of importance for you, but why not cut to the chase?"  
  
Before Jonathan could answer, James (A/N: the crimson haired one) spoke up, "This mission we are sending your father on requires him to travel through time to gather a league of history's finest warriors. But, he must do this alone, for he-" But, the man did not get the chance to finish his speech for there came sudden noises of thundering feet and something crashing into the walls of the capsule house. Such outside force was causing dust to fall from the ceiling and objects to rattle in their places.  
  
Alarmed, Goku and the gang jumped from their seats and raced over to the family room window to get a peek outside. The men in suits stood at either side of the saiyan. Behind their dark shades, their eyes narrowed as they realized what was going on. "No Ryu." Both said under their angered breaths. (A/N: "No Ryu" is plural for "dragons," I think.)  
  
For out in the fields around them, there were slender bodied, oversized reptilians running about and trying to break down the little hut by force. The dragons had a similar body structure to a veilosorapter (A/N: Remember Jurassic Park!) with an emerald hue to their scales. They had big, vicious looking set of golden eyes, fangs, and claws. As some rammed their bodies against, their magenta manes would flop about in the wind and their silver armor would glitter in the sun light. The others were blasting red energy spheres from their mouths or hands as they destroyed the field further.  
  
Not able to take this any longer, all the occupants of the hut came bursting through the front door to try and stop this madness. The saiyans were shocked as their guests followed them outside, for they had assumed that those two had very little to no battle experience. Oh, but the surprise didn't end there!  
  
To Goku's left, James Ryan leapt to the air and his body structure began to waver, then transfigure into something not human. The man's skin began to grow crimson fur as his eyes changed from green to silver. As James' head starting to alter its form, his arms transformed into huge feathery wings that tore the sleeves of his coat down the seems. The bones in his legs began to shift, making his knees bend the other way. One way to tell that his legs were so different now, was when the claws of his eagle like feet were sticking out of the new holes in his shoes.  
  
With his transformation complete as soon as the silver mist cleared, James soon became a blur of blue and red within the sky as he jetted about the field with incredible speed. When he was visible, the saiyans could now see an enormous bird dressed in a torn up blue suit, with the upper body and head of a kitsune. (A/N: Kitsune means "fox." By the way, James is an Airax, a creature of my own creation. The Airax first appeared in my dragonball z/harry potter crossover story. If you have the time, I suggest you read that story!) After an exact minute, the blur had knocked out nearly a dozen no ryu to the ground unconscious or dead.  
  
Wanting to see what happened to Jonathan Vale, the saiyans brought their gaze to ground level to see a mist of blue smoke surrounding the man's body as he ran towards the middle of the larger group of dragons. Vale instantly transformed into a creature that looked somewhat like an ookami, but bigger. (A/N: Ookami means "wolf.") The saiyans weren't able to see the rest of the transformation for the fog around the wolf had thickened, obstructing their view. Suddenly, James came flying over the mist, blowing it away to reveal a creature that looked to be a cross of a wolf and a suicone. (A/N: You are familiar with Pokemon right?)  
  
With a forget-me-not blue, diamond shaped horn crowned upon that proud baby blue head with a white muzzle and a single dark pink stripe on either cheek. A huge entrail of silky, deep purple mane came flowing from the head to almost past the fluffy tail. The striped body and white paws pounded heavily upon the ground, flinging dirt skywards as it went. Seeing the intruder, some of the dragons came racing towards the Lupin. (A/N: I know it wasn't very original to use the Harry Potter character's name, but it sounded good to me. Another original creature creation of mine!)  
  
Coming to a screeching halt, the Lupin just stood there as it waited for the foolish dragons to get closer. Once the creatures were in range, Vale unleashed four of his silvery, head ribbons from their hiding spots amongst his mane and sent them out to whiplash the dragons in the face. He alternated the ribbons to also grip and throw his foes about. When the Lupin's ribbons were full and a dragon was charging him head on, Vale opened his mouth wide and a fine jet of icy breath came shooting out. The mist enveloped the ryu that immediately became a huge frozen statue of ice.  
  
The saiyans had joined in the rough housing shortly after Jonathan had finished transforming, but they still couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing! (A/N: NEW CONTENT STARTS HERE.) Once men.now beastials? What the heck was going on here? As the battle continued and more dragons were taken down, the no ryu's numbers were decreasing, so the clan began to race about the group of justice warriors. Soon, their bodies became colorful streaks as they raced about jabbing the saiyans and youkais with easy getaways. The saiyans almost stopped battling, for they had not expected the dragons to be quite so fast, but that wasn't a problem, they had that technique too. Goten and the Lupin were the only ones struggling a bit to keep up with the speed of their opponents.  
  
With is heart and mind racing, Goten took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his timing to smack the sense out of a dragon. He could feel the wind whipping by him, then suddenly felt a slight pain for claw marks had appeared on his back and arms all of a sudden. Goku hovered in the air nearby his son, to keep an eye on him as he smacked two of the dragons' heads together and sent them hurtling toward earth.  
  
No matter how many of those pesky dragons the group took down, more seem to come racing to their fallen comrades rescue. Where were they coming from? Some of the new fleets seemed to be racing out of the forest and some from the tree tops to join the battle. Goku assumed they were great climbers since the dragons could climb and leap about the branches with ease and not fall once. Jetting over to a nearby tree, the saiyan reached over and yanked one down from a tree by its slender tail. The reptilian released its grip and allowed to be pulled away to then whip around and snap a mouthful of fangs for Goku's face. Given to a saiyan's great agility and strength, Goku was quick to grab the dragon by the scaly neck before the teeth reached his skin. Holding the creature back, proved to not go over well for it lashed out with one clawed hand and left bleeding gashes along the side of Goku's face. The saiyan only grimaced in response, not about to show the dragon that it hurt. No sooner had he recovered from that and was trying to squeeze the life out of it through the armour, a sudden prickling pain shot through his hand. Yelping in pain, Goku released his grip on the dragon and turned to look at his hand.  
  
With no strength holding the tail, the dragon slid it away like a viper. Watching this, Goku noticed the huge spikes that trailed along the top of the dragon's tail suddenly retracted a few inches, back to its stubby length. Pissed off, Goku decided that he had enough of playing gentle with the wild life and aimed his palm towards the ryu that had stabbed him. At that exact moment, the saiyan could sense another dragon coming his way from behind. Shifting his stance, so that both palms aimed in the proper directions, yelled at the top of his longs, "Ayumi-yoru!" (A/N: Ayumi-yoru means "split the difference" in Japanese.) Huge blue spheres of energy began to form in his hands. Concentrating his strength of the mind outwards, the blue spheres rocketed away and slammed into the dragons' chests hard. The reptilians were sent flying to crash into another part of their clan, plus their suits of armour shattered to pieces upon impact.  
  
Inhaling a breath of fresh air to calm his nerves, Goku smiled a small smile despite the aches and pains all over his body. His smile soon faded once he realized that someone was tugging at back of his battle suit's collar. Not sure of who it was, Goku whipped around and grabbed at the feathery beastial by the scruff of the neck that flew a few inches away from his head from the sky. Raven eyes focusing upon silver ones, it soon dawned on Goku that this was only James Ryan in his Airax form. The saiyans ash hued hair flapped about in the breeze that James was creating with his might wings. "Goku," said the Airax in a rough voice with a slight screeching sound that made it sound edgy. "We must go now for there are too many of them upon us!" Following the creature's order, Goku took to the sky and out of the dragons' reach.  
  
Above an angry heard of dragons that were madly trying to leap to the air and get at them, Goten fly over to where he saw the Airax and his father hovering. With Vale (Lupin) slung over his back and paws around his neck, the demi-saiyan joined the others. "Vale, what do you want us to do now?" he asked.  
  
"What's the quickest way to the Lookout?" asked the latter. When he received a quizzical look from the saiyans, "I'll explain later, just get us there!" The last line was said in a matter of alarm, for some of the dragons had gotten wise and began leaping from the trees at the warriors in the air.  
  
Feeling the some of the claws coming too close for comfort, Goku ordered them all to hold hands and float close together for him to perform Instant Transmission.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
~Author's Notes~  
  
Someone once said "wouldn't Goku over power the rest of the league with his powers?" yes, basically, but his powers and knowledge will have limits on the mission and throughout his travels with the league. The mission will almost always testing them. Good or bad.  
  
Those aren't bad ideas, but I was aiming more for a couple of guys *can be familiar faces from other animes/mangas* that can inform Goku of the mission and/or help Goku gather the other members of the league. *keep stuff from the actual LXG movie in mind.*  
  
Attack Guide:  
  
Ayumi-yoru = split the difference  
  
Goku's attack, the Ayumi-yoru, may not exist or be called by that name in Dragonball Z. Since I didn't know the proper name, I just made it up. This technique was originally going to form between two closed hands pressed together and then spread apart. The blue sphere that formed would split in two after the battle cry and be blasted towards the enemy. But, since Goku already had his hands at the ready and in the right stance, therefore I didn't feel the need to do it that way.  
  
*Do I need to explain the other techniques from this chapter? I guess I can just put down original or originally named ones down here.*  
  
~Battousai Yuriko~ 


	2. Japan in 2003: To the Untrained Eyes

Chapter One  
  
Completeness: Two Chapters with more on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Of all the anime characters that I'll soon introduce into the story later on, do not belong to me but to the wonderful people who created them. The Airax and Lupin are of my original creations, so no one can use them without my permission! Jonathan and James are original characters, from which I went with a suggestion from one of my ff.net reviewers.  
  
Last Chapter: Feeling some of the claws coming too close for comfort, Goku ordered them all to hold hands and float close together for him to perform Instant Transmission.  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen  
  
Chapter I: To the Untrained Eyes  
  
Location: Kami's Lookout (Japan); Time: Present Day (2003)  
  
Out on the open grounds of the Lookout, Piccolo floated a few feet off of the floor as he meditated near the entrance of the establishment. The Namekian's eyes were closed, head bowed, and hands together as he felt the stress from his mind leave his body to drift upon a gentle breeze that had just began. Sensing no danger, Piccolo was happy to be at peace for once from many years of stressful, yet victorious battles to save this Earth that he considered home. Not to say that life here was boring or easy. In some way, deep down, Piccolo thought it was odd to have over five years of peace since the death of Majin Buu. The only form of martial arts that he did these days, were participating in the Tenka'ichi Budokai. (A/N: Not sure if "Tenka'ichi" is a number or is truly part of the official title of the tournaments.)  
  
Just as Piccolo tossed those thoughts aside and was beginning to think more positively about the change of pace in his life, the gentle breeze teasing at his robes soon became a near gust of wind trying to blow him over. Since gusts were so rare up at this elevation, the Namekian expanded his mind out so that he could be able to pick up any energy fluctuations within the vencity. In no time at all, Piccolo could feel a great abundance of unknown life force tugging at his mind and body. Someone is coming, that he knew for sure. Curious as to whom this could be and wanting to be ready ahead of time, the warrior slowly opened his raven-gray eyes to pear about the Lookout for any signs of this arrival. Piccolo's anticipating eyes flickered over to a small part of the platform that was between the twin rows of palm trees that lead off the platform, to where a small cloud of black smoke had began to grow at an alarming rate.  
  
A *BAMF* like sound pierced the air as faint outlines of a small gathering of people appeared amongst the black fog at the very spot that Piccolo was studying with great fascination. (A/N: I know that Instant Transmission doesn't involve smoke, but I wanted to make it more interesting by adding brimstone smoke and a Nightcrawler feel to it.) As soon as the wind had picked up to a small gust, it dropped back to a breeze after a final stroke to shed away the brimstone fog to reveal the new arrivals. Piccolo was quick to observe that the human's of the group were Goku and his two sons, but, as he shifted to a standing position, he didn't recognize the two mysterious creatures with them. As far as he gathered as he approached the group, one was ookami like and the other a cross between a kaji and a kitsune. (A/N: Kaji means "bird" in Japanese, by the way.) "Piccolo!" yelled Gohan in a cheery manner, happy to see his mentor again. The latter responded by giving him a curt nod and stopped before his old friend, Goku. "Who are these...creatures...?" asked Piccolo in his serious business like tone. As Goten crouched to the floor and allowed Vale to crawl off to the platform, the Namekian stood proud and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer from the saiyans.  
  
Goku tore his gaze away from the Lupin that sat by his side and said to him, "Well, hello to you too!" But, before the saiyan could go on to explaining the new crisis, Goku noticed that Piccolo was no longer looking him in the eyes and listening. Turning around to the direction of his friend's interest, his raven orbs were met with a site of the Lupin and Airax surrounded by puffs of smoke as they were transforming, once again. Expensive and tattered suits that once covered their bodies began to transfigure their cloth form into ancient leather and armoured battle suits. (A/N: Close your eyes and picture what Aragorn and the other rangers wore in the Lord of the Rings movies.) As they remained where they stood rooted to the floor, Vale and Ryan's bodies began to grow.  
  
James grew to a larger version of himself that was bigger than his eagle size, and as tall as Piccolo and Goku. He was now clad in a sleeveless vest, pants, and boots of tough, thick, black leather for a battle suit. The Airax's once plain fox head now had three shoulder length crimson head feathers on each side of his head. With the gray smoke disappearing into thin air, James folded up his large wings to his side and adjusted to a standing position on his own two clawed feet with legs slightly bent. Bringing silver orbs to meet the stormy black ones of Goku, "Ah.it delights me to see such panic in a mortals' eyes... Haven't done that in.years," James said with a quick lift of his eyebrows and a small grin appearing upon his now elongated face. Seeing that the saiyan, nor the rest of group, took kindly to this, he switched his tone to a more of an urgent and serious one. "Anyways, my real name is Rathanic, not James Ryan from what I told you earlier, saiyans. Where I'm from, I was once a legendary assassin." Hearing that last word, the Z Warriors took notice of all the weaponry stashed in his belt and leg holster. (A/N: Well, at least the ones that were in plain sight...heh *evil grin*.) Noticing their worried looks, "Oh, don't worry. In redemption for the destruction and pain I caused, I defend the innocent and serve out my version of justice to repay my victims' 'untimely' deaths." Being a free, wandering warrior for many years now, Rathanic didn't feel guilt ridden whenever he mentioned his past, his once loved occupation. Outstretching his right wing out to Goku and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Son Goku.and Piccolo."  
  
Shocked and wide-eyed were the latters, but they didn't hesitate to shake the end portion of the demon's wing. Gone unnoticed, was Vale's transformation into something of a werewolf on two feet and clad in silver and gold armour from neck to pawed feet. Fur coat was now a tint of golden yellow and the long mane now a platinum blonde with ivory tips like a kitsune's tail in a high ponytail tied with a leather strap. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the Z Warriors, and grinned as the saiyans mouths hit the floor from the overload of surprises to receive in so little time. Without raising a furry, slender fingered hand with razor sharp black claws said, "I'm Sephorith, Captain of the High Council's guards and right hand man to Lord Asfaloth." Suddenly, Sephorith stopped talking and his pointy ears began to shift about on his head. He had heard a soft scraping of claws against soil and snapping of twigs coming from Karin's Sanctuary far below the lookout. With his ears reverting back to a normal position and eyes focusing back upon the group, he spoke in a low, stern voice, "They are here. I doubt the ryu could make it up here, but that doesn't mean we are safe for long, Goku. What is your decision? Are you in or out?"  
  
Although most of Goku's thoughts were scattered into confusion, with brow furrowing in deep thought, "Are they a danger as long as I'm here?" he managed to get out. With his mind partially on what he just said, the saiyan could sense the huge wave of energy that was coming their way. Looking at the youkai, they nodded their answers. Knowing what he must do know, Goku turned his gaze to his sons, whom were feeling really tense and patiently awaiting his answer. He smiled at them warmly, trying to reassure them and proud to see that they were hiding their fear for him. "Sons of mine, take care of everyone while I'm gone. I'm not sure how long this should take or where I'm going, but I will return if this relocation doesn't work out." As Gohan and Goten nodded their uneasy approvals, Goku turned to Piccolo. "I'll talk to you telepathically if something goes wrong where I'm at or here." Then, taking a deep breath and exhaling it, he approached the youkai waiting nearby. "I'm ready now. What must I do?"  
  
"Sit," instructed Sephiroth, pointing to the tiled floor. Although perturbed, Goku sat down as the lupin did the same opposite from him. Raising a hand and placing furry fingertips upon the saiyan's brow, "You may want to close your eyes for this." Black orbs questioned the golden ones, but soon vanished behind his eyelids. Sephiroth began to slow his breathing down as he began to focus his energy on performing an ancient spell. Speaking softly and saying the line like a chant, he whispered: "Templa en'tessa alla tenna' telwan."  
  
Seeing nothing but the back of his eyelids, Goku could hear the rough voice of Sephiroth echoing about the black abyss that was his mind. Although he could hear what was being said, the saiyan could not understand the strange language that was being uttered. Slowly, Goku could feel a strange numb, tingling feeling at the back of his eyes grow. He felt tempted to rub the feeling back into them, but then thought better of it to wait it out.  
  
All of a sudden, Goku's sixth sense began to fluctuate like mad. The saiyan focused hard for the source of the warnings, but could only hear the echoing beats of.hearts? As the beats got louder, Goku could now hear heavy breathing, scrapping, and rustling noises. These noises only seemed to get louder as Sephiroth repeated the spell over. By the fifth time, it sounded as if all these noises were booming within his ears.  
  
Normally, Goku had a high tolerance for pain, but this was just getting too weird. Feeling reality and strength returning to him, the saiyan extended his limbs and quickly scooted away from Sephiroth's touch. By default, the lupin had completed the spell by the time this action occurred. Upon noticing that the voice had vanished, Goku was relieved that it caused some of the throbbing in his head to lessen. The tingling sensation behind his eyes were gone, too. Curious as to what the results of this sorcery did to him, the saiyan slowly opened his eyes to allow in the day light.  
  
"Father.," came the gasped responses from Gohan and Goten out of sheer shock at the sight. The once ashen hued orbs of the mighty saiyan were know glazed over by a crystal white tint with a hint of a smoky gray-black shade underneath. Piccolo, along with the youkai, only stood there and observed Goku's reactions.  
  
As soon as the first ray of light met his eyes, Goku immediately shut them again for the sudden brightness stung greatly. With the pain quickly subsiding, he ventured to open them again and blink a couple of times to focus. Looking about (and curiously enough), everything seemed to come in deep shades of blue and black. No matter which way Goku looked, it was the same all around him now. "Father." he heard someone say to him nearby. (A/N: When Goku hears this, it sounds as if his sons are talking in a normal tone and not in a whisper.) Jerking his attention in the direction of the dual voice, the saiyan could see a bright white outline flicker about the bodies of his two sons along with bits and pieces of the tile floor of the Lookout. Also, the deep shades of blue became lighter from where the demi-saiyans were standing in the sun. Just as Goku cocked his head to one side in confusion, the lighter colors darkened (A/N: NEW MATERIAL STARTS HERE!) and the images of Gohan and Goten disappeared along with it. "Hey! Where did everybody go?!" asked the saiyan to the dark abyss. Goku paused for a moment, straining to hear over the ringing in his ears.  
  
"We are still here," said Piccolo, stepping forward to place a reassuring hand upon his worrisome friend's shoulder from behind. He could tell that Goku was uneasy from the way his chi levels were fluctuating over 5. (A/N: Remember how, in the first or so sagas, that the saiyans used to keep track of their energy levels by numbers?) "What makes you think that we have gone?"  
  
Hearing the familiar voice from behind him, Goku slowly and ever so carefully turned around as to not fall over. The white crystal spheres quickly studied the flicking lights outlining the Namekian's face. "Okay.so my friends haven't deserted me after all! But., why can't I see them like normal?" said Goku, thinking aloud. Suddenly, he heard someone cough and flickered his eyes about for the source. (A/N: Once again, he forgets that he can't see. *sigh* Some saiyans can be so dense! *laughs*) There were momentary flecks of blue and white, but where.?  
  
As soon as Goku's eyes caught sight of two huge bizarre shaped flames, he froze and stared at it in wonder. One was shaped like a.bird, the other a werewolf? "Technically you're, how you ningen-no put it, 'blind'," replied the bird shaped flame, Rathanic. (A/N: Ningen-no means "humans" or "mortals". When a youkai or an immortal uses this word, it can be taken in a demeaning way. Like humans are lower class.) Dumbfounded, all the saiyan could gasp out to that in shock was, "Whoa." (A/N: a la Neo!)  
  
"Almost," corrected Sephiroth. "Like the American hero, Daredevil, you can see by a sonar like vision. Whenever something or someone makes a noise, the sound waves create an image of your surroundings for your blind eyes. There's a perfectly logical explanation as to why you can only see us, and not your comrades. Remember how you couldn't get a reading on our chi levels when we arrived?" (Goku nodded his mute response.) "You'll never be able to sense it, but see it with different eyes. Also, when we (youkai) are in our humanoid forms, only shamans and the blind can see us for what we truly are. When we walk about in the human world, your world, most people just dismiss it as a part of their imagination. For those who do see and believe, we alter their memories a tad if and when we can." (A/N: I could have Sephiroth go on to the gory details, but that would be too long and boring. If you do want to know more, I could just include it as a deleted scene or side note/story.)  
  
"DAD!" came the alarmed cry of Goten, rushing over to them from where he had been standing near the ledge of the lookout while the lupin had been talking. "The dragons are almost upon us!"  
  
Everyone looked over at the ledge, and sure enough, they could hear the violent scrapping of claws and vicious snarls. The sound sent Goku crumpling to his knees and placing his hands over his ears. As Sephiroth looked down at the pained saiyan in sympathy, some dragon claws and heads began to peek over the ledge. Not wanting their second encounter with the ryu-no to fail, Rathanic yelled, "Everyone! Get down and cover your ears!" Without a moments hesitation, his order was followed.  
  
Taking to the air, Rathanic positioned himself to hover over the area between the path of the twin palm tree row. Tilting his head upwards, he inhaled as much air as his lungs would allow him. Concentrating on the pitch and rate of the blast, the Airax let it all out in one shrill screech. The pitch of this scream was much worse than hearing any human girl scream her lungs out! Many herds of dragons wailed in pain, while others lost their grip on the tower and fell to their dooms. Even some of the Z Warriors were struggling to block the sound out. Opening one eye and glancing downwards, Rathanic could see that some of them weren't that easy to get rid of. Moving over so that he was directly over the ledge and looking down, the airax aimed the mighty force of his blast directly at the dragons this time.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
Author's Note: I apologize to all my loyal readers for me taking so long in updating this story. Shurimon and YamiBakuraChan, I thank you for your patience and lightly nagging me to update. This chapter is not complete, so I will try to add new content over the weekend and answer the reviewers' questions. I have (still) yet much to add, so you may want to save some of your comments until the chapter is finished.  
  
Terminology Spell Book  
  
The incantation (spell), "Templa en'tessa alla tenna' telwan", that Sephiroth has just used on Goku can be translated to "paralyze sight until later" in Tolkien's (LOTR) elvish language. Why is an anime character using elvish and not some form of Japanese? Well, I had this idea to explain that in a side story or an appendix/deleted scene for the next chapter. For now, I'm thinking it over about adding an appendix. Also, I may add some more elvish phrases later on in the story. 


End file.
